Temporal Shift: Link's Galactic Journey
by Ancient Dragon writer
Summary: Link finds himself thrown through time to a world he does not recognize and the people are even worse. Yet he has a couple of companions to help him out along the way, despite having to keep them from killing each other.
1. Chapter 1

Time: 4:22 P.M.  
Location: A realm and building outside the flow of natural time.  
Status: Unknown.

The wind howled as a storm billowed outside the castle like ruins. Within the gates of the inner sanctum were shelves upon shelves of books all of which held information of many worlds, people, places, and other beings. It is in this place where the one who watches over it all resides.

"It is far thought that time is a continuous thing, never ceasing, and always moving. Though that is not always the case. There are countless tales of time slowing, stopping, or going backwards. However that is not what has brought this up. A powerful force has awoken in the lands of Hyrule in the past and amongst the stars of the far future. Many would think that these two entirely different points would ever exist on the same timeline, yet they do. Others would never think that the flow of time would be disrupted in such a way that an individual from both points would end up being hurled across to the others world. And yet here we are seeing it happen... well I'm seeing it happen but that doesn't mean that others can. As such I have already been recording the events that have led up to this particular event."

A book is lazily lifted from one of the shelves and floats over to the man wearing grey robes. "This tells of the events that happen to Link, the Hero of Hyrule. Though there are no direct reference points I do believe that this takes part between the Twilight and the rise of an evil wind mage. Let us go back and see what has been wrought from the river of time."

* * *

Location: Hyrule Field, Faron Province.

It had been a few days since Link had been traveling across the face of the world. He had wanted to find other lands that needed saving but found none. He wanted to leave Hyrule completely but upon returning from his latest venture to escape the torment of his mind. He was set upon by the mailman.

"HEEEEEEYYY! I have a letter for Mr. Link from her Royal Highness: Princess Zelda." The mailman said as he handed the letter over to Link, The mailman turned and took off after saying his last line, "And now back to mail."

Link opened the letter and read what it entailed.

_Link since you've been trying to escape what has transpired last year, I think that I have found what you have been looking for. Head for Labrynna something is going on there. Stop by the Great Maku Tree to find out what is going on._

_Sincerely, Zelda _

Link folded the letter back up before putting it in his pack. He had just gotten back from a land where there was a creature called Malladus, who was sealed away within the Spirit Tower which was maintained by a series of tracks imbued with magic. Link, having nothing better to do while in Hyrule, headed for the port, which had been built over a few months. Upon arriving he bought supplies for the trip as well as paid the fare for passage to Labrynna.

It took a few weeks to get there but upon arriving he disembarked from the ship and was immediately dragged to a building close by. Once inside there was a guy behind a counter, on either side of which were a red and blue jar. "Welcome, welcome. My name is Vasu. I am the local jeweler in this town please forgive the roughness of my over enthusiastic friend. It seems that they sensed some strange and powerful artifact when you got off the ship. If you do not mind may I take a look at it?"

Link looked at the jeweler for a moment and was about to leave but was blocked by two snakes, one red the other blue. Link was about to draw his sword but wound up getting the feeling that his pack was three items lighter.

"A dominion rod, a rare artifact of magic indeed, but these other two emit a foreboding aura that I've never sensed before." Vasu said just as Link turned around.

"You should feel terrified of those two artifacts." Link said as he reached out and took both of them. "They are both artifacts of powerful magic that can or could bring ruin to an entire land." He held the two items, one was a pieced together Twilit helmet and the other was the Wolf Crystal.

"Ah very interesting. I may be able to combine the power of all three items into a ring... if you would like." Vasu said taking note of Link's fierce gaze.

"It would free up some space in my pack... In fact I have another item to add to those." Link said as he dug out a small pieced together fragment of a black mirror. "I've carried these items with me everywhere I've gone. This mirror fragment took me the longest to put together. Would you know how hard it is to put together pieces of glass the size of a grain of sand?" He looked at Vasu for a moment.

"As a matter of fact I would. Very tedious. So you want me to make a ring for you out of these things?" Vasu asked.

"Yeah. I'm still keeping them with me though but having an alternate item that holds all four will be just as useful if I were to lose all of them." Link said as he placed the three Twili artifacts on the counter.

"Hmm well I'm afraid that there is much more material here for more than just a ring. Tell you what give me some time and I will have something even better than a ring for you when you come back." Vasu said examining the items.

"Fair enough, I've got something else to take care of anyways. I'm supposed to go and talk to the Maku Tree." Link said as he turned to leave.

"Ah very well carry on traveler. The Maku tree, she loves to talk so most likely by the time you get back to me I'll have the item finished." Vasu said as he got to work with the four items. Link nodded and left the Jeweler to his work and headed north, according to the map that had been included in the letter Zelda had given him, The Great Maku Tree would be a little ways north of where he was now.

It didn't take long till he was at the gate to the Maku Tree's grove. He looked at the nearby sign which read 'Gate to Maku Tree closed take alternate path instead.' Link shook his head and entered the cave but drew the Master Sword anyways. He didn't expect any real danger considering but proceeded with caution. He climbed a set of stair and came out in the grove of the Maku Tree. Upon first glance it just looked like a giant tree. Link walked in front of the tree and looked at it for a moment.

As he stared he heard a voice speak. "Oh. A visitor come to speak with me." A female voice said before the tree shifted slightly to reveal a face. "Welcome." A smile graced the lips of the face of the Maku Tree which was a bit odd but not to disturbing. "Might I ask why you've..." She trailed off upon seeing Link's appearance and something went through her mind as a distant and forgotten memory entered her thoughts. She stayed her tongue so as to not cause such an instance as this to become awkward. Instead she continued what she had originally began to say. "Might I ask why you've come to see me?" She said not able to with hold a slight lilting tone in her voice.

Link smirked as he had caught the tone but dismissed it. Instead he chose to state his reason for being there. "I've come here by request of Princess Zelda of Hyrule. I was told that something was going on here." Link said

After he said this he saw a pained look come upon the Maku Tree's face. "You're right... there is something going on here. There is a temple nearby that is dedicated to the Oracle of Time. I sense that something is happening there. It feels like someone is trying to gain the power to control Time, and I have no doubt that they will be headed to holodrum to steal the power over the Seasons. Please if you have been sent here it must be because of what is transpiring now. You must go now if you are to stop this being."

The gates opened shortly after and Link left with a high sense of urgency and speed in his step. He stopped by the jewelers quickly and was gifted with the sight of a few items.

"Ah welcome back. I just finished the final item. Seeing as you are in a hurry I shall make this as fast as I can." Vasu said as he laid each item out on the counter. He moved his hand to the first ring. "I call this The Wolf's Ring. For more than one reason of course. It grants you the speed and ferocity of a wolf, it may also allow for the transformation into one but I am not sure." Vasu moved over to a pair of gauntlets, "These two gloves have two different abilities. One I call the Dominion Glove, you should be able to wake sleeping statues with it. The other I call the Twilight Glove, for some reason it constantly emits an eerie light. Gives me the creeps." He then moved over to an Amulet. "I call this the Mirror Amulet. It should help in deflecting various magics." Vasu stopped to catch his breath and shiver at the eerie shroud that filled the air. "Since you are new to this land I will throw in a few things extra. Take this Ring Box with you and take this extra ring as well. I call it the Arcane Ring. While wearing it you should be able to use magic, which I can sense a bit flowing from you as it is. Also as a special bonus. You can wear both the Wolf's ring and the Arcane ring at the same time." Vasu said while Link took the items that had been crafted.

After taking the items Link left the jewelers place and headed to the shrine that he was told to head towards. He managed to find the shrine and sure enough there was someone standing in front of it. They seemed to be in the middle of chanting some kind of spell, which would prove their downfall for Link. Using as much stealth as possible he decided to give the new items a test run. First the Wolf's Ring, to which he felt the familiar ferocity of the wolf rush through him. Next was the Dominion glove and the Twilight glove, He didn't really feel much from them but would find out in due time. He then put on the Arcane Ring and felt a surge of energy flow to his hands. Lastly he put on the Mirror Amulet and felt a jolt rush through both shoulders and arms to the gauntlets and the rings. It felt as if the five items were connected now.

Shuddering from the flow of magic that rushed through him, Link quietly drew his sword from it's scabbard. Then without so much of a sound he rushed the mage. "Not so fast boy." The mage said before Link was hit with an invisible force. Link fell to the ground but got back to his feet and examined his opponent. "I don't have the time to deal with someone like you." the mage said as he returned to his chanting.

Link smirked and said, "Then make time." Link rushed the mage once again, which irked the mage a bit. The mage sent a bolt of lightning towards Link, which Link managed to evade with ease. At this point Link was close enough to the mage and managed to catch him across the right side.

"You insolent little..." The mage yelled in rage. "This will be the death of you." The mage threw a fire ball at Link, which he hit with his sword. The mage saw this and knocked it back towards Link. Link only smirked as he drew back and hit the sword with a fierce blow. The flames went black and radiated twilit particles as it rushed back to the mage. The fire ball made contact with the mage who got back to his feet even angrier than before but also a bit scared.

"Where did you learn such magic?" The mage asked warily. This question confused Link but he answered with a ruse. "The Twilight Realm." Which wasn't really that far from the actual truth. "Such magic is practically forbidden and yet you use it openly. Are you a dark mage who seeks the same power I do?" The mage asked. Link shook his head and took his stance, "No I'm no mage I've just learned a few tricks from a companion who went with me on a journey to save Hyrule... and her own realm as well." Link said as he began rushing the mage who charged up a bolt of lightning.

"Very interesting. You must mean the Twilight Princess." The mage said with a slight hiss as he released the lightning bolt at Link.

Link had rushed for the mage when he had said 'Twilight Princess' Unfortunately this was part of the mage's plan and Link was hit by the lightning bolt that was sent towards him. Thankfully part of the spell was reflected back to the mage and the other seemed to get absorbed into the other items, which caused Link's speed to increase. He even had a feral snarl on his face as he crouched to the ground, his sword behind him while his other hand was on the ground. In a blinding rush the mage was hit again and sent hurling into the shrine, where something seemed to shatter around the entire shrine.

The mage picked himself up off the ground and was speaking angrily. "ARG That smarts. But I have to say, Thank you for breaking the barrier." The mage walked over to a pedestal upon which rested a harp. The mage was walking towards the Harp but was thrown aside by Link who had begun running after the mage had said 'thank you'.

"Urah... Gah... I'll have you know BOY that power will be MINE!" The mage spat angrily while drawing upon another spell. Link rushed the mage again but was caught by the spell and sent flying backwards. Link lay on the ground in a crumpled heap and watched as the mage walked towards the pedestal again. "Finally. The power to control time is mine at last." The mage said with a slight sadistic tone to his voice, "and with it I shall be rid of pests like you once and for all." The mage said as he looked at link and began chanting. "Transcend the flow of time. Open a gate through time to a point where this would be hero would perish." sure enough the spell worked and a rift through time opened. The mage walked over to Link and laughed before using another spell to levitate Link into the air. Link was then hurled into the time vortex.

"Finally rid of that fool. Now to take control over the seasons. With the two combined I could bring misery to all." The mage said as he was engulfed in a bright light and was gone.

* * *

"Now... Link seems to have failed. But forget not that there is a second part of this story which must be told separately so as to not cause confusion between the two. I shall tell it to you in due time but know this. Link is soon to find himself in a worse state than he is now." The man says in a haunting tone.

* * *

**Leave a review if you enjoyed this first chapter of this story. It's an idea that I and some friends came up with so yeah like I said. leave a review please. Also in said review. Tell me what you think will happen next.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

It seemed like he was falling into a pit that never ended. All around him seemed to be a mixture of clouds, darkness, fire, and starlight. In the distance he could have sworn he saw a blue box flying around. He blinked his eyes and it was gone, deciding that it was an illusion of this portal, Link focused on the one thing that was constant himself. So far it seemed that the Mirror Amulet was keeping him in one piece while in this vortex, or whatever it was. Suddenly he felt a pulse from the Master Sword, to which he promptly drew it from the scabbard on his back. He looked at the sword for a moment till he heard a faint echoing voice that sounded female in tone coming from it.

"Nng... M-master?" It said as if the being to whom the voice belonged to had been asleep. "Is that you master?" suddenly a light blue being rose from the sword. Acting on instinct Link caught the being before she could collapse. As he looked at this strange being the clouds of darkness and fire suddenly stopped. The being before him began to shine bright just as the Master Sword was shining bright. Link looked around and shivered slightly as an eerie feeling crept over his skin. He looked up from he the strange being before hearing something. As he listened to the sound he noted it as humming. It sounded familiar but he couldn't place it. The humming soon stopped as someone spoke.

"If it's not one thing it's another huh wolf boy." Midna said as she walked towards Link, who stood and turned towards her. She was in her true twili form and was walking towards him with the grace of royalty. He managed a smile before she was standing before him, "What? Am I so beautiful that you have no words left?"

Link smiled more and said, "No I have words to say but all would fall short of saying how beautiful you really are."

Midna smirked before taking on a more serious tone. "I wasn't brought here by chance at all, of this I am sure." Midna then looked at the spirit like being and knew, from some ancient texts that were in the library of her palace, who it was. Or at the least what it was. The female spirit being was the spirit of the Master Sword. At that moment the being awoke and saw Midna looking down at her as was Link.

"M-master..." The being spoke. "Analyzing targets... Identified. Midna, Princess of the Twilli and current ruler of the Twilight Realm. Link, Ordon ranch hand rendered hero through fates..." She was cut off by Midna

"Alright hold up there. Who are you exactly?" Midna said with ferocity and authority.

"I am Fi, the spirit of the Master Sword created by the Goddess Hylia during the First Age. I was created to guide the first hero of the goddess so he could eventually become strong enough so as to bring an end to the darkness that was Demise. Though upon his defeat he cursed the land so that a new embodiment of evil would rise up to spread destruction."

"Alright. That's good and you seem to already know both of us." Midna said just as the vortex around them began to pulse. Fi fell to the floor just as Midna dropped to her knees. Link on the other hand groaned in frustration as he tried to maintain a hold on his inventory and his current gear. Unfortunately it wasn't enough as the vortex pulsed again breaking the seal over his pack and causing all the items to practically spill out only to swirl into the depths of the vortex where they vanished. He held fast to the Master Sword and the Hylian Shield and managed to maintain his hold on both but bore witness to a near horrifying turn of events.

Midna had fully collapsed as had Fi but within an instant both of the shot up and screamed as if in pure agony. Their bodies began to flash before becoming two figures of light. Midna being a cloudy mist of Twilit particles and electricity while Fi appeared as a bright blue iridescent form that soon seemed to be on fire. The two forms of light seemed to shoot around the vortex for a short time but both collided together and merged. What formed from the mixed energy Link could have passed out if he hadn't already been preoccupied.

Midna and Fi had merged some how and the singular being standing there had Midna's royal robes and cyan runes while also having Fi's purple sleeves and the gem stone in the middle of the chest. It was the face that was interesting in the end. The appearance was that of Midna but the eyes were Fi's yet the coloration seemed to shift from amber/red to light blue before settling on the amber/red with a slight tinting of light blue.

"Oh... This can't be good." The being said in both of their voices to which resulted in, "Agreed." also the same way. Then it was distinctly one voice speaking, "Ok if we're gonna be stuck this way then we need to figure out a way to distinguish between who's talking." This voice was obviously Midna.

"We may be able to use the color of our eyes to make the determination." Fi said, which the eyes had switched to being light blue.

The eyes then switched to amber/red. "I think we can work with that. We may need a name while as the same being." Midna's voice said.

"Fair enough. I shall propose the name Farore, goddess of courage." Fi's voice said.

"I was thinking more along the lines of Din, due to the fact that we are both powerful." Midna's voice suggested.

At this Link lost hold of the Master Sword and the Hylian shield before throwing his suggestion out. "Why not something better. How about Aura? A name that is fitting because I can sense a powerful aura from you."

"Aura... Sounds like a decent name. We accept." Aura said with a nod. Just then the vortex pulsed again and both Link and Aura were sent flying into the depths where they flew from it and into a metal wall. Link passed out but Aura managed to meld with his shadow just before she too passed out.

It was at this moment that two soldiers with a gold star emblem on their armor walked up. The large metal doors that the person slammed into opened revealing a general.

"What's going on here? We have reports of an incoming Space Pirate attack and you two are just standing around?" the general questioned.

The first soldier spoke up saying, "This person slammed into the gate sir. Shall we take him to the holding cells for questioning?"

"What do you think. OF COURSE you should take him to the holding cell." The general said.

"MMM that's just not right. I hated that general back on the Bottled Ship and I STILL hate him now." A large muscled soldier said staring at the camera feed.

"Don't worry Anthony besides you saw what happened before those soldiers arrived right?"

"Yeah, that woman who landed on top of that guy seemed to merge with his shadow." Anthony said, "I saw it, Madeline, but honestly. I still don't believe it."

"I should be getting back to the lab and you should return to your quarters. After your last encounter with that general you were confined to them... remember?" Madeline Bergman said as she turned from the screen of the camera feed.

"Yeah. I know this though. We are getting out of this dump as soon as we possibly can. If we can do so without that pain in the..." Anthony held back his words before continuing, "... general knowing the better."

"Well enough but we should hold off till we get a solid plan together. Besides this facility is on lock down due to the incoming attack." Madeline said before leaving.

Anthony remained sitting at the desk where the security camera video screens were displayed. "Yeah... We should have a solid plan... Maybe that new guy can help us out." Anthony said thinking to himself out loud before getting to his feet and heading for his quarters.

*meanwhile*

Link was literally man handled to the holding cells and thrown into the one at the far end where the energy field rose up to keep the prisoner contained. Link remained laying on the cold hard metal floor and the cell completely oblivious as to what had happened. However there was something interesting going on in his head.

Link was floating in a black void and with him were Midna, in her imp form, and Fi.

"So this is weird." Link said breaking the silence.

"Must be the result of the both of us being merged and having melded into your shadow." Midna offered.

"I would suspect so. This ability may prove useful sometime in the future." Fi stated looking around.

"We either way it doesn't matter. I'm out cold at the moment and have no clue when I will regain consciousness. So in the mean time let's share some history shall we? Starting with Fi." Link suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea. Besides we've only had a brief introduction earlier and if we're going to be working together we should get to know each other a little better." Midna stated.

* * *

**And now we have a twist to the whole thing. Midna and Fi appeared and merged together. So... hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and if so leave a review and stay tuned for future chapters... I had the worst time figuring out how to get this one past Fi appearing and Midna showing up... Speech styles and all ya know.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright people I know I threw in a concept that could get confusing. The eye color change of Aura to determine if Fi or Midna is speaking... **

**Amber/red = Midna**

**Light blue = Fi**

**but even still it will get confusing.**

* * *

It seemed like ages had passed while they talked about their past but in actuality it had only been a hour. It was at this time that Midna and Fi vanished from the black void and Link did as well.

He let out a groan as he reached a hand up to his face and covered it. He removed his hand and opened his eyes and saw Aura sitting on a cot that was set into the wall of the small room he was in. Link let out another groan as he got to his feet and took note that whom ever threw him into this cell was not gentle about it. It felt as if he had been thrown into the wall five times. He stretched and popped his back before looking around his surroundings. He took note that he was in a prison cell of some kind.

"It's about time you woke up." Aura said in Midna's voice. "Seems that where ever we are they threw us into this cell."

"Yeah seems that way." Link said as he looked around. He noted the blue energy field over the doorway and touched it only to get shocked by it.

"That won't do you any good boy." Said a male voice from a cell to the right of his. "These energy fields are electrified and also set on their own power source. If you're trying to figure a way out then you're out of luck. Only way to get out of here is in a body bag or when they drag you out for questioning."

"I've gotten out of worse situations." Link said to the stranger as he looked around his cell even more. "Besides I've got a couple friends who are able to help me out." He noted a strange bit of furniture in the back corner. He kinda figured what it was for and did not go towards it. Looking around more he noted that all the walls were indeed metal but down near the floor was a rather small grate. He knelt down near the vent and heard the wind whining from it. "and I think that I've found my way out."

"If you're thinking of using the air vent then don't bother. Those passage ways are so narrow that not even the galaxies greatest bounty hunter, Samus Aran, can fit through them in her Morph ball form. Though there is no telling if she wouldn't be able to with out her Power Suit." the stranger said.

Link walked over to the energy field and spoke, "How is it that you know so much about these cells?"

"I built them. The federation came to me and commissioned me to build a small prison facility for them on this planet. Once it was built they threw me in here and erased the minds of those who helped in the construction of it. You ask me I think that..." there was a hiss of air at the far end of the corridor which prompted the stranger to go silent. "listen you want out I get it but if you do where would you go?" the stranger whispered.

Footsteps sounded from the far end and were getting closer as the faint clink of boot on metal sounded. The sound was getting closer and closer which prompted Aura to meld into Link's shadow once more. The foot steps stopped in front of Link's cell. Link looked at the being and noted that they were a guard of some kind.

"You. You're coming with me." The guard said.

Link understood the statement and stayed his ground. He swiftly looked at the guards bearing and noted that they were not carrying anything that would prove useful for him to make an escape.

*"Link... I notice that you have one item on you that did not get sucked away by that vortex. Like wise the guards didn't take it from you when they threw you in here."* Fi's voice said in his mind.

Slightly confused by this he was wondering what it was but decided not to show it. Soon the energy field was dropped and the guard walked in. Link was grabbed and unceremoniously dragged from the cell to an interrogation room.

"My the gods watch over you friend." The stranger said. "Once someone goes into one of those interrogation rooms they never leave the same."

As Link was being dragged he only smiled and held up his right hand and said, "The Goddesses are on my side."

Upon noticing the triple triangle the stranger stepped away from the energy field and began muttering to himself. Link didn't catch any of what was said and didn't worry about it at all. Soon he was sitting in a rather uncomfortable metal chair and he was also chained to a similarly uncomfortable table. He could have broke the chains that held him but was wanting to find out what was going on. Eventually a guard brought a box in and placed it on the table. From the box the guard brought out five items. Link could look at both guards and tell that their mental stability had dropped just from touching the Wolf Ring, Twilight Glove, and Mirror Amulet. They had gotten a glimpse of what power the items could bring them but were equally afraid of them as well.

"Alright. We've been silent for too long. I think it's time to start asking questions." The first guard said.

"Agreed." The second replied before the door opened and a tall bulky person walked in.

"I'll take it from here boys. You two get on outta here."

"Yes sir lieutenant Higgs." both guards said and saluted before leaving the room.

Once the room was empty of both guards this soldier walked over to something in the wall.

"Alright. We're not being recorded and no one knows what we are saying." the man said in a deep voice. He removed his helmet and sat in the chair across from Link. "Names Higgs... Anthony Higgs. What's yours?"

Link measured this Anthony Higgs guy and determined that he was an alright guy. "Link. My name's Link."

"Link huh? Peculiar name." Anthony said. "You know. That name must have been really popular in the past. When a friend of mine joined the Federation army she presented a form of courage unlike anyone I had ever known. I got curious and decided to look into her ancestry. Rodney and Virgina Aran were her parents obviously but further back seemed to reveal some peculiar details. It seemed that the further back I went the stranger things got. Now the details of her lineage was rather unusual her parents and their parents all the way back a hundred generations were listed anything further back just seemed like corrupt data. Least that's what every computer tech's said it may have been."

Link listened intently to what was being said and laid his hands flat on the table. In doing so he revealed the triple triangle emblem on the back of his right hand. Anthony saw the emblem and smiled slightly before continuing.

"But you know what? I never bought it for a second. The reason why is because that very same emblem on your hand showed up on anything further back. Thing is this questioning isn't about lineage or anything of the sort. The real questions are soon to come but first. What are these items here?"

Link held up his hands for a moment before placing them back on the table. He was about to speak when Anthony removed the chains that were binding him to the chair and table. Curiously Link looked at Anthony and wondered what he was doing but rubbed his wrists for a moment before saying anything.

"Each of these items are special in the regards that they are imbued with ancient power. Speaking of you might want to talk to those two guards from earlier because no normal person can handle three of these items and survive without something happening. The three items are." At this Link started pointing at the items. "The Wolf Ring, crafted by a skilled craftsman in Labrynna from a crystal that was made from dark magics. The Twilight Glove was crafted from a powerful relic of a race of people known as the Twili. The Twilit helmet fragments changed innocent creatures into ferocious beasts. The last item is the Mirror Amulet. As had the helmet fragments done so did the Mirror Pieces. They transformed innocent beings and creatures into senseless beast."

"Alright. You do realize what you are saying would seem crazy to most people right?" Anthony said.

"Yeah I know." Link replied, "Then again you are not most people are you? You've seen some pretty strange things happen before."

"You got that right. Samus Aran was always around when those things happened." Anthony said with a laugh, "Well why are you unaffected by them? When you were found you were wearing all of them."

"That's because I've come into contact with them in the past and have learned to keep control of my own mind so that it does not become corrupted." Link replied as he picked up the Wolf Ring. "A friend of mine from a long time ago used to tease me and call me 'Wolf boy' do you want to know why?"

*"And I still call you that _wolf boy._"* Midna's voice said in his head with emphasis on 'wolf boy' Link only smiled slightly.

"Sure why would this friend of yours call you 'wolf boy'?" Anthony asked.

"There are a few reasons but one of them was because when I was in a fight I fought with the ferocity of a wolf. I scaled my opponent, measured their skill, calculated my odds against them, and determined if I had what it would take to bring them down." Link said "Even now, me with no weapon, I see about thirteen ways that I can put you on the floor. Five of those ways you throw me into the wall shortly after the rest... well..." Link trailed off.

"I take it that you're a renowned warrior where you're from." Anthony said with a slight edge.

"I was... and am. Though the last battle I got into wound up throwing me into some kind of vortex. When I came to I was here and all my stuff was gone." Link said as he walked around the table to block the view of it from the silver mirror. After spending a lot of time in the presence of someone from the Shadows, Link had picked up on a few tricks. One of those was being able to tell when there were unseen eyes behind a wall.

"Alright well." Anthony began as he moved to put the items away but stopped as he remembered what Link had said earlier. He then used his helmet to rake the items back into the box. "I guess that's all we can get right? There is one question that my current CO wants to know. Why did you show up when there is an incoming Space Pirate attack?"

Link looked at Anthony for a moment, "Space Pirates?"

"You don't know of these creature do you... I can figure from your attire that where ever you are from they don't get much in visitors." Anthony said placing the lid on the box and turning away from it. At that instant a swirl of twilit particles rose from the box and melded into Link's shadow. The particles went unnoticed by everyone and nothing would seem amiss. "Well that being the case I suppose you can be taken back to your cell. I'll call a guard."

Eventually Link was taken back to his cell where he walked around a little bit till he was certain the coast was clear.

"Alright Aura you can come out now, and bring the items with you." Link said as a smirk came to his face.

"Awe how did you know that I managed to grab them?" Aura said in Midna's voice. Link stared back at the amber red eyes that belonged to the Twilight Princess before deciding to respond.

"I know you too well. You want to keep powerful artifacts out of the hands of those who do not know how to use them without going insane." Link said.

"Good point wolf boy." Aura replied while reaching beneath her cloak to bring forth the aforementioned items. "Here they are."

"Thank you." Link said as he took each item and put it on. The last to go on was the Mirror Amulet and once it was on he felt a tingle race through his body. "Now to figure out a proper way to get out of here."

*Meanwhile with Anthony Higgs*

It had been a few hours since he had questioned that Link fellow to which nothing was really revealed. Anthony Higgs was back in his quarters and sitting at the desk he had.

"He has to be hiding something. I just know it." Anthony muttered to himself, "He seemed like he wanted to take those items back. I don't blame him. Those two guards were acting a bit strange after they left the room."

Anthony kept trying to figure out what Link was hiding but kept coming up short.

*Back with Link*

"We've already determined that there is no full way to get out of this cell right?" Link asked Aura.

"I predict that there is a 0.1% chance of escape." Aura said but in Fi's voice.

"ARG! WILL YOU QUIT WITH THAT VOICE STYLE!" Aura yelled with Midna's voice.

"Both of you quit." Link said as he walked over to the grate that the wind was coming from. The spacing of the metal bars was too close for him to get a good grip on them but he had another idea. He stood to his full height and held out the hand that he had the Twilight glove on as well as the Arcane Ring. He pointed at the grate but nothing happened.

"Midna, could you supply me with a little power?" Link asked.

"I could but... whoa Link. When did you learn to use magic?" Aura asked. "Much less Twili magic."

"Why do you ask?" Link asked.

"We can feel the energy flowing around you." Both Fi and Midna said. Link only smiled.

"I began self teaching myself some time after you left. You don't want to know what happened to the Arbiters Grounds." Link said as he kept pointing at the grate.

"Alright, but you do know that you probably went against the rules of the goddesses right?" Aura said.

"I still have the Triforce of Courage on my right hand so. I think I might have been meant to learn some twili magic." Link replied, "Now how about that bit of power?"

"Very well. Just be careful." Aura said sending a bit of energy to Link. That very energy got turned into a small sphere at the tip of Link's finger and soon flew from his finger tip to the grate where he began burning off the pieces that held it on. The grate came loose and clattered to the floor noisily. "There's our way out." Link said with a smile, "Unfortunately I think I might need to be in wolf form for this." with that said he drew the Wolf Crystal from the hidden space and held it in his hand. "Sadly this thing has lost it's power over the years and seems completely broken."

"Non-sense let me see that." Aura said taking the crystal and channeling a bit of Twili energy into it. "You won't have a lot of time in wolf form but it's the best that I could do." With that said Link touched the crystal and was transformed into a wolf.

He then crawled into the tunnel that was uncovered by the grate on the floor. Aura melded into his shadow as he crawled his way to a cross section where the tunnel widened out enough for him to crawl through in his normal form, which he reverted to shortly after getting to the cross section.

"Alright we got this far let's see where this leads us." Link said quietly and began crawling through the metal tunnel.

* * *

**This chapter may not have been that great but I did the best I could considering... Anyways hope you enjoy it next chapter will be coming soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**WELCOME BACK ALL. Hope that you guys have been enjoying this story so far. I've been enjoying the writing of it. We are at a point where things are gonna get a bit interesting. Anyways on to the story.**

* * *

Link managed to crawl further through the vents before dropping down a shaft to a lower level of the place he was in. Looking at the possible paths he could take he decided to go take a path that just entered into his mind. He didn't have a compass to tell him which direction was north so he decided to take a random direction. He crawled over a ceiling vent where he was able to overhear a conversation from someone.

"First it's Samus Aran going rogue, then Space Pirates, now we have this strange guy showing up. That's not the only problem though. Just recently two soldiers began acting strange and that guy escaped from his cell. I bet Higgs had something to do with it."

Link decided to keep moving but the vents began getting tighter again forcing him to shift to wolf form, which he did. Eventually he emerged from another vent and reverted back to his normal form. The room was dark for some reason and Link was going to leave when the lights came on suddenly.

"Well well. Fancy meeting you here." A voice spoke from behind Link, who turned around away from the door to look at the person, "Remember me?"

"Yeah. You're Anthony Higgs right?" Link questioned.

"Correct. That's quite the magic trick you got there." Anthony said, "First you make those items disappear from that box without even touching it. Now you change forms from being a wolf to human. I'm not gonna fight against you at all 'cause I know how that will most likely end up going."

Link and Anthony were staring each other down when a loud banging came from the door. Link quickly, and quietly drew up close to the wall just to the side of the door so as he wouldn't be seen immediately. Anthony remained sitting in the chair he was in.

"Come in." He said just before the door opened and a muscled mean looking person walked in looking like they had been chewing on combustible lemons.

"Higgs. We have a situation. The prisoner has escaped and seeing as you were the last one to see him I figured that I would come to you directly with this." The man said.

Higgs looked past his Commanding Officer at Link who seemed to have some kind of energy built up in the palm of his hand. The General noted Anthony's gaze and turned to face Link but was too slow to block what happened. The General staggered backwards and fell to the ground with a burn mark on his chest and was out cold.

"Geez kid. You didn't have to kill him." Anthony said stepping around the General.

"He's not dead." said a female voice before a being rose from Link's shadow. "He is merely knocked out. The burn mark is just a result of Link's inexperience handling Magic."

"Now there's a sight." Anthony said. "A beautiful woman rising up from your shadow like that. You are most definitely from a different place."

"You may know me as Aura." The being said.

"Nice to meet you but we should get out of here before mister hard ass wakes up." Anthony said, "Also he's the one who had you imprisoned, though I guess he had both of you imprisoned." Anthony walked into the corridor and looked in either direction. "Alright I have a friend who may be able to help us out of here. Besides I've been wanting to leave this place for awhile anyways." with that he began heading down the corridor to the left.

Link followed behind Anthony quietly and they made their way to a place called the Science Lab. The trek wasn't eventful just stressful in the regards that some of the soldiers had to be knocked out and hidden. They made it to the science lab where they saw a red headed woman working along side a brown haired man and several other scientists, all of which were wearing typical white lab coats.

"Hey, Madeline." Anthony called out.

The red head looked up and saw her friend. "Anthony." she said as she put the ionized crystaloid, she was working on, down. She walked over to him and said, "What are you doing here? Didn't the general have you confined to your quarters?"

"Yeah. About that... we've got a situation on our hands and it's not the Space Pirates." Anthony said not really explaining anything.

"What's going on?" Madeline asked inquisitively as she put her hands on her hips.

"Well for one, remember that escaped prisoner who has yet to be found?" Anthony questioned.

"Yes, what about it?" she replied

"Well he's right over there." Anthony said and pointed in Link's direction, who was staring at a beautiful blue crystal formation.

"Shouldn't we call the soldiers to catch him?" Madeline asked slightly worried

"Nah. He's quite harmless but the two soldiers who tried to question him earlier are the real worry. He escaped knowing that their minds were corrupted. Not by Phazon mind you... I'll let him explain it to you." Anthony said realizing that if he continued he'd only sound insane, He walked over to Link and brought him over to Madeline who stood and stared at him for a moment.

"Well?" she asked. "What happened to the two soldiers that tried to question you earlier?"

"They touched a few relics of a great dark power." Link said as he looked around. "If you want to know what they are then let me show you." He then stepped over to a table and placed the Wolf Ring, Twilight Gauntlet, and the Mirror Amulet on it.

"These are the 'dark relics'?" Madeline said with slight disbelief. "You realize you seem insane right?"

"As many would think in this world" Aura said as she rose from Link's shadow

"WHOA! What the hell!" Madeline all but shouted seeing Aura.

"If you will take one of your scanners and run it over these three items you will see that he is telling the truth." Aura said.

"Before I do that who are you?" Madeline asked.

"Aura. I was once two individual beings but some force fused us together and so we are now Aura." Aura said in Fi and Midna's voice.

One of the scientists nearby, who was heavily superstitious began to stammer out "D-d-d-d-d-DEMON!" and he ran.

"Well that confirms it for most of these people." Madeline said as she went over to the table she had been at earlier and grabbed the portable scanner. "I made this from a retro version of Samus' Scan Visor so it should give us the information we need or want on these items."

Madeline scanned the items and wound up with the following message.

WARNING: Metal Hazard Material detected.

The [Wolf Ring] was crafted by a master jeweler, in the ancient past, from a crystal of pure dark energy known as Dark Magic in it's time. Many of those who wander in the Light Realm suffer some form of mind altering effect when they come in contact with this item.

The [Twilight Gauntlet] was made by the same craftsman but from a different object known as the Twilit Helmet, which was an ancient artifact of even greater power which had a worse effect on the creatures of the light. However all the pieces were found by a hero and in the end were shattered save for one fragment.

The [Mirror Amulet], like the others, was crafted by the same master Jeweler. However this item was crafted from a shard of an enchanted mirror known as the Mirror of Twilight. There was a time when the mirror was split into four pieces and the result of the Mirror fragments granted innocent creatures and being unholy power.

Handle these items with extreme caution.

"Well this is indeed fear inducing. More so than what happened on the Bottled Ship." Madeline said as Link put the three items back on. "I just have one question though. How is it that you are unaffected by them?"

It was Aura who answered but in a much different tone of voice. "Simple. He was the one that had to collect the pieces of the Twilit Helmet and the fragments of the Twilight Mirror. He's also the one who was cursed with the Twilight Crystal, which is what the Wolf Ring is made from."

"Then that would mean he's over several hundred thousand years old." Madeline said as she was about to scan Link.

"That won't be needed." Link said as he raised the hand with the Twilight Gauntlet. A cloud of twilit particles swirled around the Crystaloid before it vanished and reappeared on the table that they were near. "That was magic." Link said as he knew Madeline and the other scientists in the room were equally surprised. Link's ears pricked up as he heard the murmuring whispers around the room but two stuck out.

"What did those ancient markings say? Something about 'The King of Evil will always be reborn?'"

"Yeah I think that's right."

Link turned towards the two Scientists and said, "Ganondorf stood no chance against me when I fought him." This only caused more questions to be raised but no one asked them. Link returned his attention to Madeline and said, "It would be easier to answer your questions if I had the Master Sword with me. Sadly it vanished through the Time Vortex that brought me here."

"Wait... did you say 'Master Sword'?" an elderly man said as he walked towards the four. "I grew up hearing stories about such a sword. Many called it the Sword of Evil's Bane. Said to be capable of slaying any being of great evil."

"That would be the same Master Sword I am talking about." Link said.

"Let me see the back of your right hand lad." The old man said. Link obliged and removed the Dominion Gauntlet and revealed the Triforce emblem on the back of his hand.

"It is you..." The old man said with a slight smile "Welcome, Link, Hero of Hyrule. You've been gone for so many years and few were able to rise to the task but with the Master Sword missing the people had to turn to more drastic measures to ensure survival. All the Guardians of the lands pooled their power together to form a weapon just as powerful as the Master Sword but it did not have the same capability as the legendary sword."

The words the old man spoke struck Link hard as he understood what had to of happened so many ages ago. He then got curious. "Where are we at right now?" Before the others responded the old man spoke.

"This... Is Hyrule several thousand years in the future from the time you vanished. Now, son, before you go getting distraught and depressed on us just hear me out. This land is still alive and thriving as it did way back then. It's just that the Goddesses and the Guardians of the other lands sacrificed themselves to create a weapon to combat a deadly opponent. One who controlled both Time and Seasons. Yet he was defeated by one wearing strange armor and wielding an even stranger weapon. The markings on the walls of that old Temple tell the story."

"Then take me there." Link said with a fierceness that was unexpected.

"I'd listen to him if I were you guys." Aura said, "When he gets this Wolf ferocity to him there is no stopping him."

"All the better. It is there where the weapon was placed, in the resting place of the Master Sword" the old man said.

"Well if we're going on a trip let's get going before the Space Pirates attack." Anthony said just as Madeline began walking towards the Science Lab Shuttle Bay.

"What are you guys waiting for let's get going already." She said as she opened the door.

* * *

**Took me long enough but here we go. I have to think hard about how I want these things to go. Many times the way I want them to go just leads to a dead end point where it just stops.**


	5. Note

**Hey guys sorry for not updating these stories in a long while. I'm still working on them and have full intent of continuing them as well. I've not been updating due to life issues, lack of inspiration, writers block, and a number of other things. One of which is also finding the right words and pace for the story. I know I know some of you will say that even a rushed chapter is better than no chapter well I'm sorry I don't want to do rushed I don't like exploiting the whole Time Lapse thing.**

**I think that I need to set up a schedule for my stories maybe a 1-2 week schedule between story updates. You know work on one story one week and another the next. In which time I will be working on what I want to happen in the next chapter...**

**Funny thing to note.**

**I know how I want the story to start and I know how I want it to end. Everything else in the middle is unknown. I'll work on that issue though so that I don't have these issues where there are no updates for so many days, weeks, months, and possibly years... anyways I will also be rewriting Wrath of Hero's so as to follow a better time frame. **

**My stories that I have in the works are as follow (then again those of you who've fave'd and followed me will already know these stories.)**

**Pokemon: Awakening**

**Temporal Shift: Link's Galactic Journey (Sister story is Temporal Shift: Samus' Journey of the Past)**

**Wrath of Hero's (Going to be rewritten. I had made inference to events at the end of A Blast in the Past and I did not bring those into Wrath of Hero's.)**

**Inheritance of the Dragon Souls **

**Spyro and Cynder's Legacy**

**Ill fate beyond the Sea (It's a continuation from a story by someone else. Prequel is Ill met at midnight)**

**Breath of Fire: A New Beginning, Awakening**

**Age of Deception (Which I will start back up completely because my brother had given me a number of idea's to use with it which I will use.)**

**and lastly...**

**The story named MetroidZelda: A new AdventureMission... is going to be renamed to Dimensional Rift. **

**in any case I will find a way to work on these stories and continue them in a well to do manner. So please in the mean time look forward to the updates. I'll work out a schedule for each story so please stay with me ok.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So... current point... Link has been joined by Anthony Higgs and Madeline Bergman. Aura is still with him... Now we find out that the planet that he is on is actually Hyrule many years into the future. The Master Sword is still missing...**

* * *

Link followed Higgs to one of the shuttles in the lab hanger bay. Once on the ship the door behind him closed just as Madeline spoke up over the comm. system.

"Alright. Strap yourselves in boys, we're in for some chop." Madeline said as she fired up the shuttles engines. Once the sub thrusters were warmed up she slowly lifted the shuttle up as the hanger doors opened up ahead. She pushed the throttle lever forward and the ship slowly flew towards the opening before it left the hanger. Once outside the shuttle moved slowly at first before picking up speed.

Link looked out the window and saw a planet that looked like it had been through hell and a half. The land looked desolate and dead not much seemed to be growing. There was one thing different however, there were strange blue crystals every now and then on the ground. Some were glowing and seemed to produce a field of energy where the plant life was vibrant, and green. This interested Link as he looked at one crystal in particular. Something about it seemed different. As he thought about it he could have sworn that it started to glow brighter than the others.

"Hold on guys. Gotta check on one of the Temporal Crystals." Madeline said as she turned around and landed near the crystal that was glowing so bright.

Madeline got out of the shuttle to look at the crystal and Link followed her as he was curious about it.

"What is this thing?" He asked as he looked at it.

"This is a Temporal Crystal. When it is hit with force it glows and it emits an aura in a radius that seems to go back to an older point in time." Madeline said.

"More accurately these crystals change the entire domain of time within a given area completely. We may be in a time far from our own but this is a spot from your Hyrule Field." Aura said as she stood beside Link who was staring at what looked to be fresh hoof prints.

"Well yeah... we've been trying to figure out if they could have uses in various other ways. Well peaceful ways at least." Madeline said, "This one seems to be malfunctioning for some reason."

"It is not malfunctioning. It is simply reverting time to a more distant point in the ancient past. Link's past." Aura said with Fi's voice.

Link knelt to the ground and examined the hoof print for a moment just before the crystal pulsed causing the radius of it's effect to increase and encompass another crystal nearby. This enhanced the effect of what was happening just as a Bokoblin appeared from remnants of bones on the ground. It looked around before seeing Link and going right for him. Link sensed the pending attack and rolled away from it and came up with the Twilight Gauntlet raised. The gauntlet radiated with Twilit particles just before the creature burst into flames and died. Upon this happening Link looked to the skys and saw faint traces of where the Twilight Portals had once been. He focused on one in particular and watched as it returned to it's full size and glory.

Madeline got an alert on her comm. unit, which was telling her that some kind of cyan and black portal had appeared over head. She looked and saw the portal then looked at Link before noticing that the Twilight gauntlet was glowing with Cyan runes and radiating an aura of those black particles.

"What are you doing?" She asked Link to which she was answered by Aura

"He's opening an old way for us to get around. The portal should be stable soon and once it is the others will open as well allowing us to travel faster. Not to mention the fact that he will be able to open more of these portals. Though he will need to learn how first." Aura said in reply.

"Alright. Let's get to the Temple of Time then." He said as he focused on himself, Aura, Madeline, and Anthony. Soon all of them were engulfed in a flurry of the particles before they were disassembled by the Portal and pulled into it only to be reformed outside the Temple of Time.

"Whoa what the heck?" Anthony shouted as he stood looking around. Link was standing in the center of a triforce emblem on the ground, this place always intrigued Scholars, and scientists alike. It never seemed to be touched by the flow of time as everything else had been. This fact alone had Madeline curious as to what could keep it held in such a time stasis. As she looked at Link she saw that a green light began to surround him, it was infused with two other colors as well. Cyan and gold. As the light kept growing brighter and brighter a gold wolf appeared before him.

Anthony and Madeline took a step back just as the light that surrounded Link faded entirely. Aura came to stand beside him just as the wolf transformed into a phantasmal skeleton with heavy armor plating.

"Welcome hero... You have been gone for so long. Much has changed since you last were here... Come with me, and bring your friends. There is much for you to learn and see." The skeleton said.

Anthony and Madeline were in shock but soon recovered as they followed Link to where he was going. Link was following the skeleton to the Doors of Time where he would enter the Temple of Time itself. After the skeletal being opened the gate Link went through followed by Aura then Madeline and Anthony, who were a bit skeptical as to what was going to happen. Upon walking through they were in a well taken care of temple. Nothing was in ruins and everything was in absolute pristine condition.

"Just as I remember it." Link said as he looked around.

"This way hero." The skeleton said as it walked to where the Master Sword would have been.

Once they were in the chamber of the Master Sword the skeleton stopped them all as it stood before the weapon that was there that had been formed to fight against the mage of destruction.

"This is the weapon forged by the sacrifice of the guardians of the world and that of the goddesses. If you wish to use this weapon then take hold of it but be not surprised if it rejects you." The skeleton said as it stepped aside revealing some kind of weapon.

"Is that... Samus' Arm Cannon?" Anthony asked uncertainly.

Link walked up to the strange weapon and looked at it for a moment before it changed it's form to that of a sword with an orange yellow blade.

"It would seem that it has accepted you to wield it. Use it's power well as it's true potential is only able to be released by you and your pure determination." The skeleton said as Link took the sword from the where it rested. "Since you now have a weapon let's see if you remember your training. Then I might teach you something new."

"Let's begin. Show me Finishing Blow." the Hero's Shade said.

Link nodded as he raised the sword and clashed it against the Shade's blade before jumping back. They stood their ground just before Link rushed in and slashed at the skeletal being several times in swift motion eventually sending the being to the ground. At this Link jumped into the air and came down on the skeleton with his sword straight into it's chest before leaping off.

The Skeletal warrior stood back up, surprising both Madeline and Anthony.

"Very well done. Hmm it would seem that you do not have a shield to show me the Shield Bash. However something tells me this is not entirely so. Call upon the power of the Dominion glove and the Twilight Gauntlet to summon a shield." The skeletal being said.

Link was curious as to this new knowledge and decided to give it a shot. He raised both gloves up in front of him and began to focus on the image of a shield. Soon twilit particles began to converge onto Link's left arm in the shape of a shield. Just then a sphere of light appeared before shaping out in the image of a wolf. Soon after Link had a new shield. It was black with cyan runes and veins all over it but the wolf emblem seemed to flow with a yellow light. Above the wolf's head was the Hylean Falcon and the trifoce between it's wings.

"Good. Now, show me the Shield Bash." The skeleton said.

Link nodded and readied his new shield.

"For this you will use two skills. You will show me both Shield Bash and Helm Splitter." The skeleton said just before Link approached and hit the skeleton with his shield before jumping into the air and bringing his sword down on the skeletons helm with great force. Enough to send the skeleton to the ground.

The skeleton got to it's feet once more and shook itself, "Good, now show me the Back Slice."

Link nodded before rolling on the ground twice so as to behind the skeleton and rising up slashing at it's back. The skeleton staggered forward a bit before turning.

"Good, now show me the Mortal Draw." The skeleton said.

Link sheathed the Power Sword and waited. The skeleton got closer to Link and was about to strike. Link was quicker and drew his sword in a swift motion sending the skeleton backwards.

"Now. Show me the Jump Strike."

Link nodded and brought the sword back behind him and began to channel energy into it. The blade flickered and Link slashed the skeletal being across the chest first rising up into the air before coming down slamming the skeleton into the ground and sending out a small shock wave.

"NNgaah... Good. Now show me the Great Spin."

Link nodded as he felt his energy return to him. He performed the Great Spin flawlessly sending the skeleton to the ground once more.

"Good. You remember your training well. Now for you to learn of two new skills. For one I must ask that your companion assist. For the other your friends will assist. Are you ready?" The skeleton spoke.

Link nodded while the other three simultaneously said, "WHAT!?"

Aura shook her head while Anthony was unsure as to what he should do. Madeline was writing something down on her notepad.

"The first new skill you will learn is a Twilight Skill, which is why your companion is needed. This skill was implemented long ago by the one in the armor to defeat a great evil. It is called Wolf's Cry. I know not what this skill does thus why I leave it up to you and your companion." The skeleton said.

Link nodded and looked to Aura who nodded as well.

"I'm not gonna lie, I'm confused about this as well but from the way of it I think it might have something to do with your new shield. Then again from the name it sounds as though you have to be at critical health. So uh... let's remedy that." Aura said with a bit of wonder. "If the skeleton will oblige.

To this the skeleton slashed Link a few times putting him into a critical state of health. His shield dispersed in a cloud of yellow light and Twilit Particles. A wolf's howl could be heard just before the light and particles converged forming a statue version of Link's wolf form. This statue however attacked of it's own volition and launched itself at the skeleton and knocked the Hero's Shade to the ground before vanishing.

Anthony looked at Madeline and said, "What do you think? Twenty hits?"

Madeline scoffed as she shook her head, "It was clearly fifteen. The wolf statue was moving too fast for your muscle headed brain to see."

"Impressive. It would seem the combined powers of the Twilight Gauntlet and the Dominion Glove that makes up your shield is capable of summoning a statue of the Sacred Beast. Well done. Now for the other skill." The skeleton said.

Anthony and Madelin stepped forward just before the skeleton began talking once more.

"This next skill will allow you to launch a beam of energy from your sword. I suspect that you will only be able to do this at full health as such let's see how it is supposed to work." The skeleton said.

Anthony smirked while Madeline looked lost in thought.

"Well Link. Samus' Arm Cannon allowed her to fire all kinds of beams at her enemies. I should know I was almost on the receiving end of one. Anyways I guess you should just figure out how that sword of yours works. Something tells me it'll come to you naturally." Anthony said.

Link nodded before closing his eyes so as to meditate. He then began to swing the sword in wide arcs and felt as though energy were gathering into it. He then opened his eyes and swung the sword at the skeleton sending out an orange beam that staggered the skeleton.

"This skill is known as the Blade Beam. For many years it had been lost. You are now ready to face the perils of this new land. Go now and learn of why you were sent here and what must be done for you to return to your own time." The skeleton said before vanishing.

Link nodded and flourished his sword before sheathing it.

"Well shall we get out of here now?" Madeline asked.

"Yeah let's get going. Don't want to be caught out here when the Space Pirates attack." Anthony said.

"I'm staying." Link said.

"What?" Anthony said, "Are you crazy? These things are not your normal enemies Link. These creatures use any and every kind of weapon that they can."

"I've fought against a power mad hulking brute of a man who summoned ghosts of himself, threw energy bolts at me, and transformed himself into some kind of giant boar like creature. I think I can take these 'Space Pirates' on." Link said as he talked about Ganondorf.

"Alright. Suit yourself." Anthony said as he went with Madeline back to the shuttle.

Link and Aura remained behind but began walking back to Faron Woods.

"Link..." Aura said with Midna's voice in a worried tone.

Link looked towards Aura curiously.

"Link... Please take care of yourself alright. I can't really help you out much but... I want you to take this." She said as she handed him something wrapped in a black cloth. "Don't open it yet just take it with you. Also..."

Before Link could even ask Aura planted a kiss right square on his lips, he was surprised but both minds within Aura were glad that they could finally show their affection towards him.

"Come back safe." She said before vanishing in a cloud of twilit particles.

Link stood there dumbfounded and shocked at what had just happened. All that he felt were Aura's lips on his wondering which one was kissing him. He shook his head knowing full well that his heart belonged to Midna. As he came out of his thoughts he had wound up wandering to the outskirts of what was once Ordon Village. It had grown over the many years but his home was still there and looked as though it were enshrined and well taken care of.

He smiled to himself as he went towards it but was stopped by a machine. The machine scanned him but seemed to be malfunctioning. Soon a human came up behind the robot so as to fix it. This person was grumbling about how it kept breaking down and malfunctioning almost all the time. To this Link took opportunity to sneak around and up the ladder to his old home. He was scanned at the door by something before the door opened automatically and speaking with a welcoming yet mechanical voice.

"Welcome home Link." The voice said.

Link tried to find where the voice came from but stopped as a hologram of a female Zora appeared in the entry room.

"Greetings master." The Zora hologram spoke. "I am Z.O.R.A. but if you wish to give me a better name then you may do so now."

Link was shocked by this, shocked, well not that shocked considering all the things he had seen since he had arrived.

"How about the name Rutela. It was the name of a Zora Queen." Link said.

"Yes I know of the name and I am honored to be known by it. From now on I shall be known as Rutela." The Zora hologram said with a happy smile.

"Glad you like it." Link said as he climbed up the old ladders in what was once his home. Once at the top he laid down in his old bed and let out a sigh at being back in a familiar place, even if it did have a few changes.

"Master Link, is everything alright?" Rutela asked.

"Yeah everything's fine. Just wondering what's going on back in my original time." Link said.

"I see. I wish that there was more that I could do to help." She said.

"Hmm... maybe there is. I've heard that Space Pirates will be attacking think you could give me some information on them? Like how they fight, what they use as weapons. You know things along those lines." Link said

"Of course master. Space Pirates are a rogue alien race lead by Ridley, however speculations are that Ridley is not the true leader of these beings as such leading role has changed a number of times. Space Pirates operate on a hive mind and are seldom alone. They usually attack in groups so if you see one you can count on there being several others that you don't see. The weapons that they use tend to be energy beams of some kind or wrist blades. Their way of fighting is not always organized but when it is then you best hope that you can survive." Rutela said.

"I see. Thank you. Think you could wake me before the Space Pirates show up?" Link asked, "I kinda want to get some well needed sleep."

"Very well master. The Space Pirate fleet is about twenty-four hours out still so sleep well." Rutela said as Link closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

-While Link sleeps-

A screen down in the basement flickers on and a shadowy figure is seen.

"Is he asleep?"

"Yes."

"Good. Monitor him closely. We intend to recapture him."

"Very well."

As the hologram began to fade away a cloud of mist formed as a new figure appeared.

"I calculate a ninety-nine percent chance that your attempt will fail."

"And you will be captured along with him."

This new figures voice changed

"Not likely."

The new figure vanished in the same cloud as they had arrived.

"Command out."

* * *

Rutela watched over Link but something in her core programing told her that following those orders was not right. Suddenly her image flickered as she remembered something. Something from... the past... many aeons ago... something about a woman who wore powerful armor. Rutela's image shuddered a moment.

"I...I remember now..." She said as her image floated to the ground floor and began to slowly solidify.

"I was... created in this form..." Her hologram image changed more to that of a more evolved Zora appearance.

"To ensure that I lived for thousands of years..." The form soon resembled that of a near perfect hylian form but with noticeable differences.

"So that I could help..." She kept her zora tail and fins on her arms but she looks far more human now that ever.

"So that I could help 'The Hero of the Past'..." Rutela clutched her head as her memories came back to her.

Whatever it was that had happened she must have lost track of what her real objective was somewhere along the flow of time.

" 'When the wolf cries at the hour of twilight you will know what must be done...' These are the words spoken by someone... I can't remember who..." Rutela shook her head as she returned to her hologram form. She rose up to where Link was sleeping and watched him for a while before vanishing.

* * *

**here you go. new chapter to this story. how do you like it?**


End file.
